


Peter can kick asses, too

by spideybubu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter is a BAMF Omega, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: Matt knew that Peter didn’t like really much being an Omega, and he knew Peter hated even more the prejudices about Omegas.He just couldn’t stand them.





	

“Matt, you won’t believe me if I told you what happened while I was patrolling- It’s disgusting, trust me!”  
Peter found an open window, which would have led him into Matt’s apartment, so he just went inside, not thinking that Matt could have been asleep.

“What happened? Are you injured?”  
Matt couldn’t help but worry, and even if he was asleep just mere minutes before, he got up and reached Peter, who was in that moment stripping from his Spider-Man suit.

“No, well- I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s just… I had to say something I totally disagree with. And it sucks, okay? It sucks that I couldn’t just tell my.. Dirty little secret, you know?”  
Peter immediately reassured him, while he began looking for something to wear.  
It was deadly cold that night in New York, and he had been outside for almost an hour fighting crime with just his spandex suit on.  
He needed something more comfortable and warm.

“Are you talking about your secret identity? You always said you wanted to keep that just for you, and me and.. Some other people, what made you change your mind?”  
Matt was a bit confused, but at least in that moment he was less worried.  
He knew, though, that Peter was still a bit cold so he handed him a hoodie he usually wore when he went to the gym. He was sure Peter would have liked to wear it, it was a little too big for him and just warm enough.

“Woah, thanks man- No, no I’m talking about my other- my other secret.. Being an omega and stuff-.”He said those words with a bit of shame in his voice, and then he put on the hoodie Matt just gave him.

“Oh, that secret.”  
Matt knew that Peter didn’t like really much being an Omega, and he knew Peter hated even more the prejudices about Omegas.  
He just couldn’t stand them.

“Yeah, back there, while I was patrolling I had a fight with a mugger and I don’t really remember how we got to the topic.. I had to say something to keep my secret safe, so I started saying things like ‘Omegas can’t become superheroes, they just can’t! They’re weak and they are not able to fight against alphas’ and so on.  
And you know what?”  
Peter begun walking around in Matt’s bedroom while he was talking. He really couldn’t calm down.

“Let me guess, it sucks?”

“Yeah, totally! It’s not right, and I hate to be ashamed of who I am. ‘Cause I’m an Omega and I kick asses just like you! Or other Alpha superheroes, don’t you agree, Mattie?”  
It sounded more like a threat to Matt, and he knew he had to agree with Peter if he didn’t want to argue with him.  
And actually, Peter was right. He really kicked asses like an Alpha.

“I agree, obviously. I know you would be able to kick my ass if I gave you reasons to be angry with me.”  
Matt returned in his bed, even though he wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore. He just sat there and he would have been able to listen to Peter talking for hours.

“That’s right, I totally would! And that’s why I want to, let’s say, share my secret.. With the city, yeah.”  
Peter kind of lowered his voice while he said those words, not sure anymore about what he was saying.

“Wait, what? Are you serious, Peter? This is so..”  
Matt was so astonished he just couldn’t find the words.

“Stupid? Dangerous? I know, Matt! But it’s the right thing to do! And I’m totally sure of this! Just.. Think about poor Omega kids who get bullied at school just because they’re taught they’re weak and they just can’t do anything in order to face those bullies and make them stop.  
Imagine how dispirited they would feel knowing that everyone believe that Omegas can’t become superheroes.  
I want to help those kids and I just.. Don’t want them to be forced to go through what I’ve been through when I was younger, is it so wrong?”  
He asked the other man, almost crying.

“No, it isn’t. It just makes me realize how wonderful you actually are, Peter.”  
Matt noticed how moved Peter was, and so he tried to say something to reassure him.

“Well, thank you, Mattie. Sometimes you’re really too kind to me.”  
Peter wiped his eyes, hoping that Matt hadn’t noticed he was nearly crying.

“Why don’t you come to bed, now..? You’re trembling since when you arrived and It’s like, 4 a.m., we both need to sleep.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to keep you awake but.. I just needed to talk with someone. And it’s fucking cold outside, you know?”  
Peter sneaked into Matt’s bed, and Matt almost immediately hugged him, feeling how actually cold Peter was.

“Well, you know, I prefer when you keep me awake in other ways but I love listening to you while you talk about things you’re passionate about.”  
Matt joked, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh.

“What did I do to deserve you, Matt Murdock, the best Alpha I could ever wish for?”  
Peter was melting in the warmth of that hug, and finally he wasn’t feeling cold anymore.  
He was feeling alright, and he was starting to feel a little sleepy.

“I don’t know, actually. But Peter, I’m serious now. I just want you to know that I agree with everything you said and that I support you, whichever your decision will be.”  
Matt knew that Peter needed his support, and he was willing to give it to him.

“This means a lot to me, Matt. Seriously, that’s something like the best thing someone ever told me.”  
Peter turned just a little in order to be able to see Matt’s face.  
The other man was smiling, and Peter thought that in that moment there was no place he’d rather be.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I thought it was the first time I told you that I loved you.”  
Matt softly kissed Peter, gently caressing his cheeks.

“Yeah, I was so moved that I almost forgot about that. How could I, that was cute as fuck, Murdock.”  
Peter said, and then Matt kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fanfiction I wrote in English, since that it's not my mother tounge.  
> I put a lot of effort in this fanfiction, so I really hope you'll like it :3  
> Spideydevil really needs more love, it's such a wonderful power couple!


End file.
